


H/C Bingo - Taking Someone Else's Bullet

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gun Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Kudos: 9
Collections: GatheringFiKi - H/C Bingo 2021





	H/C Bingo - Taking Someone Else's Bullet




End file.
